Unerwartete Folgen
by Pharaonin
Summary: Ein Versuch meinerseits, meine Ideen umzusetzen. Lest einfach selber, ich bin so schlecht in Summaries.
1. Nacht

_Erschreckend, wie wenige deutsche Hellsing-Stories hier sind, also habe ich beschlossen, selber eine zu schreiben. Hier ist das Ergebnis meines ersten Versuches zu diesem Anime. Viel Spaß._

_Disclamer: Die Charaktere gehören - bis auf ein paar - nicht mir, ich borge sie mir nur aus. Geld verdiene ich hiermit (leider) nicht._

_Diese Geschichte spielt etwa 15 Jahre nach den Ereignissen im Anime. Seras Victoria ist frei, hat Großbritannien verlassen und lebt jetzt irgendwo in den USA. Lady Integra Wingates Hellsing ist gerade zusammen mit Alucard in Los Angeles wegen einer gewissen Angelegenheit, die aber nicht weiter genannt werden muss. Soviel zur Einleitung._

____________________________________________________________________________

Unerwartete Folgen

1. Kapitel: Nacht

Lady Integra Hellsing hatte die Angelegenheit, wegen der sie und Alucard nach Los Angeles gekommen waren, endlich zu einem Abschluss gebracht, doch es hatte glücklicherweise weniger Zeit in Anspruch genommen, als sie erwartet hatte. Deshalb blieben noch ein paar Tage bis zu ihrer Rückkehr nach London.

Es war Abend und sie sah sich die Stadt ein wenig an, während Alucard irgendwo auf der Jagd nach Untoten war. Plötzlich erklang von irgendwo her ein Schrei. Alarmiert lief Integra in die Richtung, aus welcher der Schrei gekommen war. Als sie um eine Ecke bog, sah sie, dass sich ein seltsam aussehender Typ über ein am Boden kauerndes junges Mädchen beugte. Sie wollte schon eingreifen, da erklang auf einmal eine Stimme.

"Na na na,wer treibt sich denn hier herum? Du solltest vorsichtig sein. Dieses Gebiet ist gefährlich." Aus dem Schatten einer Hauswand trat ein etwa 15-jähriger Teenager mit pechschwarzen kurzen Haaren und seltsam gefärbten Augen. Er ging ruhig auf den Vampir zu und sah ihn unverwandt an. Dieser knurrte wütend ob der Unterbrechung, beschloss dann aber, den Jungen einfach zu ignorieren und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Das war ein Fehler, denn plötzlich packte der Schwarzhaarige ihn am Arm und schleuderte ihn gegen die nächste Hauswand. Verblüfft blickten ihn sowohl der Vampir, das Mädchen und auch Integra an. Wie hatte dieser Bengel das gemacht? Dieser grinste bloß und entblößte dabei einen mehr als spitzen Eckzahn. Auf erschreckende Weise fühlte sich Integra bei diesem Anblick an Alucard erinnert. Der Vampir überwand währenddessen den ersten Schrecken recht schnell und griff den Teenager knurrend an, doch dieser parierte, ohne sich großartig anstrengen zu müssen.

Der Kampf dauerte nicht lange und schnell verwandelte sich der Vampir in Asche, nachdem der Junge ihm einen silbernen Pfahl ins Herz gejagt hatte. Das Mädchen hatte bis dahin wie erstarrt auf dem Boden gesessen, lief jetzt allerdings schreiend weg.

"Nicht einmal ein Wort des Dankes.", kam darauf eine weitere Stimme aus dem Schatten und ein älterer Junge trat hervor.

"Das braucht es auch nicht. Aber sag mal, Nick... hatte ich euch denn nicht heute Nacht freigegeben?"

Nick zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. "Ach weißt du, Raziel, nur weil du ein neues Revier erkunden willst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir nicht auch unseren Spaß haben können. Obwohl die anderen, glaube ich, für die morgige Bio-Kontrolle lernen."

Die beiden Teens plauderten so weiter, während sie sich langsam entfernten. Integra erfuhr dadurch aber mehrere Dinge: Raziel stand kurz vor seinem 14. Geburtstag, war der beste Schüler an der örtlichen Schule und schlug sich eigentlich jede Nacht mit der Jagd auf Untote um die Ohren. Doch das Unglaublichste war: Raziel behauptete, das Kind von zwei Vampiren zu sein. Das war eigentlich unmöglich, zumindest bis jetzt, doch es würde seine Erscheinung und außergewöhnliche Kraft erklären. Integra beschloss, sich gleich am nächsten Morgen bei der Schule genauestens über diesen Jungen zu informieren.

Was sie nicht wusste: Alucard hatte das Ganze ebenfalls beobachtet und machte sich so seine eigenen Gedanken darüber.

_TBC _____________________________________________________________________

_Das war der erste Teil. Nicht besonders lang und wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich gut, aber schreibt mir trotzdem, was ihr davon haltet._

_Die Pharaonin_


	2. In der Schule

_Verdammter Schulstress! Und dann auch noch Klausuren. Da kommt man nicht allzu häufig zum Schreiben._

___________________________________________________________________________

2. Kapitel: In der Schule

Gut gelaunt ging Raziel am nächsten Morgen zur Schule. Die restliche Nacht war ereignislos geblieben, deshalb waren er und Nick noch vor der Dämmerung nach Hause gegangen. Jetzt stand erst mal Unterricht an, und das konnte – vom Sportunterricht mal abgesehen – nur langweilig werden.

~*~*~

Integra wartete nachdenklich vor dem Büro des Direktors. Als er sie hinein bat und nach dem Grund ihres Erscheinens fragte, antwortete sie:

"Ich würde gern etwas über einen Ihrer Schüler erfahren. Sein Vorname ist Raziel, seinen Nachnamen kenne ich leider nicht. Was können Sie mir über ihn sagen?"

Seine Worte abwägend blickte der Direktor aus dem Fenster. "Nun, erst einmal ist sein vollständiger Name Raziel Victoria. Er ist ein außergewöhnlicher Junge. Seine Noten sind einwandfrei und auch ansonsten ist seine Schulakte frei von Ermahnungen und Tadeln, doch andererseits ist er der Anführer einer Jugendbande, und die anderen Jungs, ausnahmslos älter als er, sind alles andere als harmlos. Allerdings hat es, seit er hier ist, keine Probleme mit Übergriffen auf Schüler mehr gegeben. Die ganze Sache ist sehr merkwürdig."

Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon. Da Integra erfahren hatte, was sie wissen wollte, nahm sie das als Zeichen, sich zu verabschieden und zu gehen.

Es war gerade große Pause, als sie das Gebäude verließ. Unauffällig sah sie sich nach Raziel um und entdeckte ihn schließlich abseits der restlichen Schüler, wo er mit etwa zehn bis fünfzehn älteren Jungs zusammen stand. Nick war auch dabei. Da Integra zu weit weg war, konnte sie nicht verstehen, was sie sagten, aber es war offensichtlich, dass Raziel in der Gruppe das Sagen hatte. Kopfschüttelnd verließ sie das Schulgelände und kehrte in ihr Hotel zurück.

~*~*~

Raziel hatte sie sofort bemerkt, als sie das Schulgebäude verlassen hatte. Obgleich er diese Frau noch niemals hier gesehen hatte, schien sie ihm doch vertraut und so blickte er ihr versonnen nach.

"Hey, Raziel, weilst du noch unter den Lebenden? Ich hab dich gefragt, was wir heute Nacht machen."

Nick hatte mitbekommen, dass sein Freund irgendwie nicht bei der Sache war, doch seine Worte schienen Raziels Gedankengänge zu unterbrechen.

"Wir werden im neuen Revier für Ordnung sorgen."

Die anderen jubelten. Endlich hatten sie wieder was Richtiges zu tun! Bis zum Ende der Pause besprachen sie, wer in welchem Teil seine Runde drehen würde.


	3. Halloween

_Hier ist der nächste Teil. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, was für Ideen man haben kann, wenn einen ein Lehrer zulabert. Ein nicht gerade kleiner Teil dieses Teils ist nämlich im Fachunterricht "Politische Bildung" entstanden. Die Idee zu diesem Teil war eigentlich ausschlaggebend, dass ich die Story überhaupt angefangen habe, auch wenn Halloween schon seit fast drei Wochen rum ist. Viel Spaß : )_ ____________________________________________________________________________

3. Kapitel: Halloween

Zwei Nächte später war Halloween – ein Umstand, der seine Wirkung auf die Stimmung der Kinder in der Schule hatte. Doch für Raziel hatte dieser Tag noch eine andere Bedeutung: Es war sein 14. Geburtstag, aber bis auf Nick wusste das niemand sonst in der Bande.

'Ist auch besser so' Dachte sich Raziel, als er am Abend kurz vor Sonnenuntergang auf dem Weg zum Treffpunkt mit seinen Leuten war.

Er merkte nicht, dass er beobachtet wurde. Da sich Raziel überwiegend im Schatten bewegte, war es Alucard möglich, ihm zu folgen. Er hatte den Teenager schon die Nächte zuvor beobachtet und war von seinen Fähigkeiten beeindruckt – in gewisser Hinsicht jedenfalls.

Raziel war der Erste beim Treffpunkt, die anderen tauchten aber nur Minuten später auf. Für sie war Halloween eine Nacht wie jede andere im Jahr, mal abgesehen davon, dass sie aufgrund der umherziehenden Kinder mehr zu tun hatten und vorsichtiger sein mussten. Wie immer teilten sie sich für die Streife auf.

Raziel und Nick waren gerade auf dem verlassenen Gelände einer Baufirma unterwegs, als sie auf mindestens zwanzig Vampire mit einem Heer von hundert Ghoulen stießen.

"Oh man... glaubst du, das schaffen wir allein?" Nick klang ziemlich verunsichert.

Raziel überlegte mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Ich denke schon. Die Ghoule sind nicht sehr gefährlich und um die Vampire kümmere ich mich."

Zwar war Nick nicht vollkommen überzeugt, aber er vertraute seinem Freund. Vorsichtig schlichen sie sich von verschiedenen Seiten an, immer darauf bedacht, niemanden auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Als Raziel das Zeichen gab, griffen sie an. Die Vampire waren vollkommen überrascht, von einem halben Kind angegriffen zu werden, doch sie hatten schon von Raziel gehört. Er hatte sich schon gehörig Respekt unter den Untoten verschafft und durfte unter keinen Umständen unterschätzt werden. Weil sich die Vampire vollkommen auf Raziel konzentrierten, hatte Nick Ruhe, auch wenn er mit den Ghoulen alle Hände voll zu tun hatte. Zu Anfang sah es ganz gut für beide aus, doch als plötzlich noch mehr Vampire auftauchten, geriet Raziel in arge Bedrängnis...

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte der heimliche Beobachter ruhig zugesehen, doch als Raziels Situation sich zusehends verschlechterte, beschloss Alucard, doch noch einzugreifen.

Raziel wurde hart zu Boden geschleudert. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass noch mehr Vampire auftauchen könnten.

'Wenigstens kommt Nick klar' Stellte er mit einem kurzen Seitenblick fest. Als er wieder aufblickte, kamen zwei Vampire drohend auf ihn zu. Er hätte nicht schnell genug reagieren können, um beide zu erledigen, doch da hörte er einen Schuss und im nächsten Moment löste sich einer der Vampire auf.

„Was zum Henker...?"

Die Vampire hatten inne gehalten und sahen jetzt wie Raziel in die Richtung, aus der Schuss gekommen war.

____________________________________________________________________________

_Hier mache ich erstmal Schluss, aber ich kann euch schon den Titel des nächsten Teils verraten. Er wird "Begegnung und Wiedersehen" heißen._


	4. Begegnung und Wiedersehen

_Hier ist das nächste Kapitel, und es ist länger als die anderen. Ich hab irgendwie keinen Abschluss gefunden und mir kam ständig ein neuer Gedanke. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht meinen Hinweis im Text, da ich mich nicht deutlicher ausdrücken werde, sonst müsste ich womöglich noch das Rating ändern. Und das Vampire Kinder kriegen, nehmen wir's einfach als seltsame Fügung des Schicksals hin, da es ja eigentlich nicht möglich ist. Jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen._

__________________________________________________________________________

4. Kapitel: Begegnung und Widersehen

Der Mann, der dort mit erhobener Waffe stand, kam Raziel seltsam bekannt vor. Nach einigem Überlegen fiel ihm auch ein, woher: Seine Mutter hatte ihm von einem solchen Mann, genauer gesagt Vampir, erzählt. 'Das muss Alucard sein.' Inzwischen hatten sich die Vampire vom ersten Schreck erholt und teilten sich jetzt auf. Ein Teil ging auf Alucard los, während sich der Rest wieder Raziel widmete. Dennoch dauerte es allzu lange, bis schließlich alle Vampire und Ghoule vernichtet waren. Nick hatte sich trotz seiner Erfahrung im Kampf gegen Ghoule ein paar kleinere Verletzungen zugezogen, doch der Schmerz war rasch vergessen, als er Alucard entdeckte. Dieser war inzwischen neben Raziel getreten und musterte den Jungen, welcher diesem forschenden Blick stand hielt. Er hatte sich inzwischen alles ins Gedächtnis gerufen, was er über den Vampir wusste.

"Gar nicht mal so schlecht, Kleiner. Trotzdem musst du noch Einiges lernen." Meinte Alucard grinsend.

Etwas trotzig reckte Raziel das Kinn vor.

"Bis jetzt bin ich ganz gut ohne die Hilfe eines Vampirs klar gekommen, auch wenn ich dafür dankbar bin."

Nick war hinzugetreten, aber Raziel bemerkte grinsend, wie er nun entsetzt vor Alucard zurück wich.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er stellt für uns keine große Gefahr dar." Nach diesen Worten blickte er zu Alucard und wartete gespannt auf dessen Reaktion.

Der Vampir ließ sich sein Erstaunen nicht anmerken und fragte sich doch, wie dieser Junge etwas über ihn wissen konnte.

"Woher willst du das wissen?" Fies grinsend sah Alucard besonders Nick an.

Geheimnisvoll lächelnd blickte Raziel ihn an.

"Ich weiß es eben." An Nick gewandt sagte er: "Lass es für heute Nacht gut sein. Am Besten, Du gehst nach Hause und kümmerst Dich um Deine Verletzungen."

Der Angesprochene schien sichtlich erleichtert, drehte sich um und verschwand, so schnell er konnte. Raziel sah ihm noch kurz schmunzelnd hinterher, drehte sich dann aber wieder zu Alucard um.

"Du bist Alucard, stimmt's? Ich habe Einiges von dir gehört."

Nach dieser Bemerkung war es Alucard unmöglich, seine Überraschung gänzlich zu verbergen. Etwas verwirrt starrte er Raziel an, welcher mit einem frechen Grinsen parierte.

"Folge mir und du wirst alles erfahren", Sagte er geheimnisvoll und setzte sich in Bewegung, ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten.

Alucard gefiel dieses Verhalten und die Heimlichtuerei überhaupt nicht, doch er wusste, dass er sich dieses eine Mal besser fügen sollte. Also folgte er dem Jungen.

Raziel wollte Alucard zu seiner Mutter bringen, da sie ihm besser erklären konnte als ihr Sohn, was passiert war. 'Um diese Zeit ist sie wahrscheinlich bei Jacob', überlegte Raziel.

Eine viertel Stunde später standen sie vor einem recht heruntergekommenen Haus. Langsam fragte sich Alucard, ob er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Unterdessen betrat Raziel das Haus und ging zielstrebig in den zweiten Stock.

"Was wollen wir hier?" fragte Alucard leicht verärgert.

Kurz drehte sich Raziel zu ihm um, ging aber weiter. "Das wirst du gleich sehen." war seine einzige Antwort, bevor er eine Tür öffnete und hindurchtrat.

Die Wohnung sah wenig besser aus als der Rest des Hauses.

"Raziel, was machst du denn um diese Zeit hier? Du bist doch sonst mit deinen Jungs draußen unterwegs."

Ein älterer Man trat mit gerunzelter Stirn aus einem Nebenraum. Ihm folgte jemand, den Alucard seit Jahren nicht gesehen hatte.

"Alucard, was machst du hier in L.A.?" Überrascht blieb Seras stehen.

Grinsend wollte Raziel gerade verschwinden, als sie ihn zurückhielt. "Nicht so schnell. Du bleibst erstmal hier."

Verdutzt sah Raziel seine Mutter an, fügte sich dann aber und suchte sich einen Sessel, in welchen er sich fallen ließ. Unauffällig schlich Jacob zu ihm.

"Wer ist der Typ? Er ist mir irgendwie nicht geheuer."

Argwöhnisch beobachtete er Alucard, der nun langsam auf Seras zutrat. Diese bedeutete ihm allerdings, dass sie besser draußen reden sollten. Schulterzuckend folgte er ihr, während Raziel und Jacob in der Wohnung zurück blieben.

Wieder musste Raziel grinsen. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Jacob, das ist nur mein Vater."

Ungläubig starrte Jacob den Jungen an.

„Ach so, Dein..._was?!" _

~währenddessen vor der Wohnung~

Erwartungsvoll sah Alucard Seras an. Sie verhielt sich irgendwie merkwürdig. Und woher kannte sie den Jungen?

"Du fragst dich sicher, was das Ganze hier soll?" fing sie an, als er nichts sagte. "Nun, als du mich vor 15 Jahren... _frei gelassen hast_, beschloss ich, England zu verlassen, auch wenn ich unsere letzte Nacht nie vergessen werde. Kurz nach meiner Ankunft hier merkte ich dann, dass ich schwanger war. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das möglich war, aber normal war es nicht. Neun Monate später, auf den Tag genau vor 14 Jahren, kam Raziel dann zur Welt. Jacob war mir dabei eine große Hilfe. Wir waren uns zufällig begegnet und er hat mir sofort Hilfe angeboten. Seitdem leben wir hier. Dass Raziel ein außergewöhnlicher Junge ist, hast du sicher schon bemerkt. Ich frage mich, wo ihn sein Weg hinführen wird."

Erstaunt hatte Alucard zugehört. 'Raziel ist also mein Sohn.' Das war eine völlig neue Situation, vor allem, wenn Integra davon erführe.

Doch eine andere, wahrscheinlich wichtigere Frage war: Was sollte er jetzt tun? Am besten wäre es, Raziels Fähigkeiten zu fördern, doch in zwei Tagen würde er mit seiner Herrin nach London zurückkehren.

Plötzlich riss ihn Seras' Stimme aus den Gedanken. "Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

Kurz zögerte er, bevor er antwortete. "Lady Integra hatte hier eine Angelegenheit zu klären und bat mich, sie zu begleiten. Sie ist Raziel übrigens zuerst begegnet, vor drei Nächten. Was willst du machen, wenn er älter wird? Er ist kein Mensch und wird irgendwann auffallen, wenn er das jetzt noch nicht tut."

"Das bereitet mir schon einige Zeit Kopfzerbrechen. Ich hatte an eine Rückkehr nach England gedacht, aber vorher würde ich gern mit Lady Hellsing sprechen. Kannst du das arrangieren?"

Breit grinsend sah Alucard sie an. "Sicher. Ich werde sie morgen mitbringen. Doch jetzt muss ich gehen, es wird schon hell."

Mit einem letzten Blick drehte er sich um und verließ das Haus.

__________________________________________________________________________

_Oh Gott! Endlich fertig. Und, was haltet ihr davon? Schreibt mir von mir aus auch per eMail, aber ich mich interessiert brennend, ob ich wirklich nur zwei Leser habe. Ich versuch mich mit dem nächsten Teil zu beeilen, aber es stehen bald Leistungskursklausuren an, und dafür muss ich viel Pauken._


	5. Wiedersehen Teil 2

_Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich endlich einen neuen Teil hochlade, aber das ist noch nichtmal alles. Wenn ich soweit schreiben würde, wie ich es eigentlich wollte, würde es noch wahrscheinlich noch später werden. Ein Ende hab ich schon in Sicht, jedenfalls was meine Grundidee betrifft und ich hoffe, ich kann das realisieren, bevor ich Abiball habe, aber garantieren kann ich für nichts. Trotzdem freue ich mich, dass es euch so gut gefällt._

Seadra: Von Buffy bzw. Angel kam auch meine Idee, aber da ist ja auch nicht wirklich geklärt, wie das eigentlich passieren konnte.

Swunz: Ich habe nie gesagt, dass mein Politiklehrer was Interessantes erzählt hat, sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht schreiben können. Es ist eher so, dass er mich zu Tode gelangweilt hat und ich mich so abgelenkt habe.

Nun hab ich aber genug rumgelabert, ihr wollt ja endlich wissen, wie's weitergeht. Viel Spass und danke für eure Reviews, im übrigen habe ich jetzt sechs Leser ; )

________________________________________________________________________

5. Kapitel: Begegnungen Teil 2

Scheinheilig lächelnd saß Raziel im Sessel, als Seras zurück in die Wohnung kam. Jacob hatte zwischenzeitlich das Zimmer verlassen. Sie trat auf ihren Sohn zu und sah ihn streng an.

"Was hast du vor drei Nächten gemacht?"

"Ich hab mir das neue Gebiet angesehen, in dem wir jetzt aufräumen. Warum fragst du?" Erwiderte er etwas verwirrt.

Kopfschüttelnd setzte sich Seras zu ihm. "Weil du dabei offensichtlich beobachtet wurdest. Nach Sonnenuntergang kommt jemand her, mit dem ich reden muss. Mach also keinen Ärger, verstanden?"

Raziel nickte, auch wenn er nicht ganz verstand, was das Ganze sollte – doch das würde er sicher noch rausfinden.

~*~*~

Unterdessen war Alucard keinen Augenblick zu früh bei seiner Herrin eingetroffen, denn die Sonne ging langsam auf.

"Wo warst du so lange?" Integra warf ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu.

Wie immer schien ihr Missfallen an ihm abzuprallen. "Ich bin dem Jungen begegnet. Und seiner Mutter."

Integras überraschter Gesichtsausdruck entlockte ihm ein Grinsen.

"Sie will sich nach Sonnenuntergang mit dir treffen", fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu.

Immer noch sprachlos nickte sie, dann kam ihr plötzlich ein Gedanke. "Der Junge sieht dir erstaunlich ähnlich und ich habe mich nach dem Grund gefragt."

Alucards Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er seiner Herrin von seiner Vaterschaft erzählen sollte.

Doch leider blieb sein Zögern nicht unbemerkt und erweckte Integras Misstrauen.

"Du weißt etwas, das sehe ich dir an."

Es geschah nicht oft, doch nun seufzte der Unsterbliche leise.

"Ich könnte mir einen Grund vorstellen." Alucard pausierte kurz, bevor er sein Geheimnis preis gab.

„Raziel ist mein Sohn."

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen war Integra sprachlos. Sie hatte mit fast allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie ihre Fassung wieder fand.

"Wie konnte das passieren?" Fragte sie schließlich.

Er wich ihrem Blick aus, als er antwortete.

"Nun, nicht anders als bei Sterblichen auch – obwohl es bis jetzt noch nie solche Folgen hatte."

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich ab. Dieser Vampir erstaunte sie immer wieder.

"Sei Dir versichert, das dies ein Nachspiel haben wird. Aber erst mal will ich wissen, worüber Seras mit mir sprechen will. Du wirst mich jedoch führen müssen, das ist dir klar?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Zustimmend nickte Alucard und zog sich dann zurück.

~*~*~

Kurz nach Sonnenuntergang standen Alucard und Lady Hellsing vor der Wohnungstür und wollten gerade anklopfen, als die Tür schwungvoll geöffnet wurde.

"Meine Jungs warten sicher schon. Also bis Sonnenaufgang."

Raziel wollte gerade an Alucard vorbeistürmen, doch dieser hielt ihn am Kragen seines T-Shirts fest.

"Wir müssen reden", sagte der Vampir mit düsterer Stimme.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien der Teenager unsicher, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

"Aber bitte draußen." Mit diesen Worten befreite er sich aus dem Griff und ging auf die Treppe zu.

Man sah dem Vampir an, dass er ein derartig respektloses Verhalten nicht gewohnt war. Integra bemerkte mit Genugtuung, wie verunsichert ihr Begleiter wirkte und dachte zugleich darüber nach, ob sie das vielleicht irgendwann gegen ihn einsetzen könnte. In der Zwischenzeit war Seras vorgetreten und ihr Grinsen ließ erkennen, dass auch sie der Szene etwas amüsantes abgewann.

Hernach ließ sie Integra eintreten, da sie nicht zwischen Tür und Angel mit ihr sprechen wollte. Die Besucherin folgte ihr und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

Eines war sicher – es würde eine lange Nacht werden.

~*~*~

Draußen vor dem Haus hatte Alucard langsam seine Fassung wiedergewonnen.

"Weißt du eigentlich, worüber deine Mutter mit meiner Herrin sprechen will?" Fragte er ruhig.

Raziel sah ihn nur kurz an, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte.

"Nein, muss aber ziemlich wichtig sein. Hm, deine Herrin also... ich hab sie vor ein paar Tagen in meiner Schule gesehen. Kam mir gleich verdächtig vor."

Raziels Ton gefiel Alucard nicht, aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass er in dieser Situation wahrscheinlich nicht anders reagiert hätte. Der Junge war ihm wirklich ziemlich ähnlich.

"Seit wann machst du das schon?" Unvermittelt wechselte Alucard das Thema.

Sein Sohn zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schon einige Jahre, das weiß ich nicht mehr so genau."

Angesichts seiner Jugend war dies eine erstaunliche Antwort, welche Alucard auf eine Frage brachte: Was würde in einigen Jahren mit Raziel sein?

______________________________________________________________________

_Ich find den Teil irgendwie seltsam, aber ändern werde ich wahrscheinlich nichts mehr. Da ich jetzt längere Zeit kein Hellsing mehr gesehen habe, glaube ich, entferne ich mich etwas von den wirklichen Verhaltensweisen der Charas, aber so passt es besser in die Story. Ich bemühe mich, so schnell wie möglich weiterzuschreiben, aber jetzt geht der eigentliche Stress in der Schule (sprich Abivorbereitungen) erst richtig los und ich hab nicht mehr so viel Zeit zum Schreiben, vor allem, weil ich in Politik schriftliches Abi mache. Ich hoffe, ihr wartet solange und schonmal danke im Voraus für eure Geduld._


End file.
